


July 17th - Vacation

by S0phos



Series: DE Art Fest July 2020 [17]
Category: Detroit: Become Human, Detroit: Evolution, octopunk media - Fandom
Genre: Cute, DEArtfest, Fear, M/M, Overcoming fears, Vacation, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:28:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25319074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S0phos/pseuds/S0phos
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Series: DE Art Fest July 2020 [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1811668
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	July 17th - Vacation

You would think that vacation would be a release of tension for everyone. Well, that was the plan for the group of detectives from Detroit and so far it was going well. Tina, Chris, Gavin and Nines had decided to take a group trip down to Miami with the week of downtime that Fowler had given them after the stress of the Ada situation. They were very much in need of a break.

Heat radiated from the concrete pavement up through the group. The humans were clearly having more issues with the heat than Nines was. He wore a loose fitting black t-shirt with fairly airy trousers to match; the rest of his group thought he was insane. Even Gavin had given up with his normal dark colour palette and had put on a light grey tank top with grey camo shorts. Tina and Chris were both in slightly more colourful attire that still gave them plenty of air to actually breathe in heat like this. Casually, they made their way toward the shore, ready for their day of waves and relaxation.

The beach was already very busy when they arrived. Luckily enough, they were able to find a spot close to the shoreline where they could pitch up. Everybody rolled out various mats and towels and Tina pulled a rather large umbrella out from her Mary Poppins bag: she had everything in there. Almost immediately, Gavin was pulling off his tank and slipping off his flip flops, heading directly for the gentle waves. Chris was quick to follow. Tina was pulling off her tank top to reveal her dark bathing suit beneath it whilst looking a little confusedly at Nines who had sat down on one of the towels and was just watching the boys who were both reaching the water at this point.

“Aren’t you coming Nines?”  
“No, I think I’ll stay here. Besides, somebody should probably watch our things.” Normally Nines was unreadable. His face would just say “I’m perfectly fine, don’t worry about me.” but today there was concern on his face. He was worried about something. Tina moved over and perched beside him.  
“Nines? What’s wrong?”  
“Nothing Tina, go have fun.”  
“I can’t have fun if you’re not. What’s up?”  
“I’ve never been in water. I know I can… I just never have. And all the records on the internet of things going wrong with technology and water? I’m just not too sure.”  
“Nobody’s gonna force you Nines, but remember you won’t truly know what it’s like until you’ve given it a try. Why don’t you come down with me and just put your feet in?”  
“I’m not too sure....”  
“We’ll take care of you I promise.” Tina reassured Nines, taking his hand and squeezing it tightly. Nines slowly got up, taking Tina with him and slowly moving towards the shore line, not letting go of Tina’s grip. He was about to step in. He stopped.  
“I’m right here Nines. I’ve got you.” At this point, Gavin and Chris were both looking over with a little bit of confusion but mostly concern as they could see the yellow glow of his LED. Gavin began wading back toward the shore to try and work out what was going on. Meanwhile, Nines was facing his only fear head on. Slowly, he lifted his left foot from the dry sand and let it over over the darker sand where water was lapping and falling between the millions of grains. He let his foot fall. His sensors were registering cold and a sensation that Nine’s couldn’t describe. He inhaled sharply. He took another step. The grip on Tina’s hand grew tighter but he was doing it. It didn’t hurt, his systems weren’t struggling. He was ok.  
“Tincan, what’s going on?” Gavin called out as he approached at a quickening pace.  
“He’s never been in water Gavin,” Tina replied, “We’re gonna take things slow.” A wave of realisation washed over Gavin’s face as he rushed to Nines’ other side.  
“Holy shit I never thought about that. You’re doing great… are you ok?”  
“Yes… maybe… I think so…” Nines managed to squeak out as he stared at the water rushing over his feet rhythmically, “Nothing is malfunctioning so that’s a good sign…”  
“I’m proud of you… I know this is scary.”   
The reassurance from his boyfriend helped a lot. Both Tina and Gavin could see Nines’ tension beginning to fade and slowly but surely a smile was creeping across his face. _This was enjoyable._

To everyone’s surprise, within the hour Nines was fully submerged in the ocean, teaming up with his two best friends to splash his boyfriend out of existence. A fear had been conquered and now the fun could really begin.


End file.
